


Short

by ShadowMellow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMellow/pseuds/ShadowMellow
Summary: Inaho and Slaine are having a lazy day at home when Slaine has a sudden realization.





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> this is mindless fluff that makes no sense and i will post it because i can

Inaho was short.

That wasn’t news, of course. Anyone with eyes could tell that even for a Japanese person, Inaho was of below average height. It wasn’t until now, watching the man struggling to reach a book on a shelf, that it truly hit Slaine just how short he was.

He wasn’t outrageously short, of course, and until now it hadn’t caused any problems. Since most fights were done in kataphrakts, it hadn’t had any impact on his military career either. And it didn’t mean that he was weak. His body was decently built for a strategist and pilot but he was just so… short.

It didn’t help that he hadn’t grown since the end of the war. Even Slaine with his stay in prison had managed to get a few inches on himself in the last few years. Inaho on the other hand seemed to have remained the same if his sister was to be believed.

“Slaine,” Inaho called, finally having gotten tired of reaching for the book. With a small sigh the blond got to his feet and walked up behind him, looking down at the brunet. They hadn’t stood side by side a lot but he had vague memories of Inaho reaching his eyes at the end of the war. Now though his hair was barely reaching the tip of Slaine’s nose. Standing so close to him, an idea popped into his head and he couldn’t mischievous grin he got from thinking about it.

“Slaine? What’s wrong--” Inaho let out a small noise when arms wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly lifted up. He blinked, his usually sharp brain taking a moment to process why his feet were no longer on the ground. 

“What are you waiting for? The book is right there,” Slaine asked, unable to keep the playful edge from his voice. After a few more moments Inaho finally took the book off the shelf and he was set back on the ground, his blank stare immediately turned towards the blond.

“That was unnecessary.” His tone didn’t give it away but he was clearly accusatory. Slaine just gave him a sheepish smile.

“What part? You asked me for help.”

“You know what part. You are tall enough, there was no need to pick me up.” 

“Am I? It must have slipped my mind.” 

Inaho’s expression changed in a way that could almost count as a pout. And since it was Inaho, it actually meant he was sulking. Slaine could a sliver of pride at getting the unflappable strategist of the UFE to sulk when he felt hands wrap behind his head, gently pulling him downwards. Soft lips met his and he couldn’t help but smile more.

Well, at least Inaho wasn’t too short.


End file.
